Job Review
by lilieswho
Summary: Part 2 of Drinks. After a week working with James Potter, the guy who she had an one night stand, she's ready to see how was her performance.


It has been a week since her first day at the police department. She was so incredibly busy in this week that she couldn't bother to care about the fact that her 'one-night-stand man' was her boss.

She did see him every day, he was her boss and the one who was teaching all the trainees how to react to any situation. She learned a lot from him, to be honest. Lily was one of the better trainees and was only getting better.

And it was a miracle, since she was the most distracted when James opened his mouth to say anything to the class. All she could imagine was how his lips felt on her skin in that one night they got together.

On Friday, everybody was waiting for Sergeant Potter to arrive. Besides Monday, he was quite punctual. But today he was half an hour late. Officer McKinnon was walking nervous around the room. Lily walked to her and gave her a glass of water.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde answered after drinking. She looked at Lily with one eyebrow lifted. "Are you trying to kiss my ass?"

"What?! No. You look very concerned and I thought you needed some water."

She looked at her for a few seconds before answer.

"Shit, I believe you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, to be honest, I never trust someone who slept with their boss in the first place."

That took Lily by surprise. She looked at the blonde, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, he told me." She said. "I've known him since we were five, nothing passes by me."

"Sorry, everybody… Traffic was hell," James said, putting his things in a desk. "So, today we're going to do something different. I'm going to tell you how your performance this week was in my office. But first, I'm going to go in there and listen to Officer McKinnon as she screams the hell out at me."

Both of them stepped out of the room and Lily was by herself again with a lot on her mind.

What the hell was he thinking? She knew that she wouldn't have guessed that they slept together if he kept his mouth shut. Officer McKinnon must have been thinking that she was a slut and that she _knew_ he was gonna be his boss. Oh, God, she was screwed. How could she face her again?

Lily kept fighting against all these thoughts for half an hour, when she realized everybody had gone and it was just her. Some bloke named something-Longbottom entered the room.

"Evans, it's your turn."

She got up and went to his office. It was the last room in the back and she was relieved that McKinnon wasn't there. She couldn't face her. Lily knocked three times before hearing a 'come in'.

She stepped into his office and closed the door.

"Good morning, Evans. Please sit down"

"Good morning, Sergeant Potter." She sat down in front of him and put her hands in her lap.

"So, you're doing pretty great at this week. Officer McKinnon said that you're one of the best at the program and I agree." She smiled at him politely. But inside she wanted to throw herself in his neck and then deciding between kissing him or kill him. "But I've noticed that you're pretty much tense when it comes to handling a gun, is that right?"

She nodded. Shit. He wasn't suppose to notice it.

"And why's that?"

Lily stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I can't show how good I am with a gun because I'm not supposed to know how to handle one."

"What?!"

"I'm a professional shooter. My dad taught me how to defend myself since I was fourteen, so I pretty well know what to do. He put me in a gun school and since the rules here say that I can't know anything, I never showed."

James stood silence for a long time. He was looking at her with shock and surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all. He was expecting her to say that she was afraid of guns or that she was against them, but never that she was a professional. What he was supposed to do? Turn her in? Make her be expelled from the program? Not do anything?

Thinking better, he thought that was sexy as hell. James could just imagine how she'd look like with a sexy cop costume and a gun in her hands. Realizing he was getting turned on, James decided that he needed to say anything.

"Hm… Okay… Well…" He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. She smirked and James looked at her. Lily was exact the same from the night they spent together. Beautiful, sexy and pissed off. "I'm not sure I can keep this a secret."

"Of course you can't, you can't keep anything to yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Lily laughed ironically, rising, resting her hands on his desk and leaning forward. James first reaction was looking at her neckline. He suddenly felt a hot wave come to him.

"Officer McKinnon knows that we slept together."

He finally looked away from her neckline and looked at her eyes, surprised. Lily wasn't supposed to know that.

"I'll kill Marlene."

"No, you're won't, because I will kill you first," she said, approaching him. "That night was a mistake and you had no right to-"

She didn't get the chance to finished her sentence.

"Wait, mistake?" James asked standing up. "How's that a mistake?"

"You're my boss"

"You didn't know that." He exclaim. "And the sex was great, amazing."

A awkward silence stood in the room for a few seconds.

But only for a few seconds.

Because they were kissing after that.

She was against the wall with her legs wrapped in James' hips, kissing him furiously. That was probably the longest week of her life. Every time she looked at him, she was turned on. Lily couldn't forget how he felt inside her. How he moved and bring her the best orgasm in her life.

But of course she wasn't gonna tell him that.

So when he put her on top of his desk and unbuttoned her pants, she was nothing but glad that the desire she had this entire week, was going to be over.

While he was kissing her neck, his hands were inside her. She gave a small moan on his ear and bites his ear, making him go faster.

Her body was fulfilling with pleasure with his touch. She had done that with herself, but it wasn't like that. No, the thing he was doing was _so much better_. His rough hands in her pussy make her get more and more turned on and she was showing in the sexiest way possible, according to him.

Before she came, he kneel down and kissed her inside. A loud moan came out of her mouth and her hand went immediately to his hair. His lips were kissing her softly and slowly, just to tease her. As much as she was trying to make he go faster, he was just doing as slowly as he could just to piss her off.

And it worked.

"For God's sake, Potter can you just do it what the hell you're supposed to do down there?"

He smirked and as soon as he was going to get the job done, someone enter the room.

"Jame- Oh, for God's sake." Officer McKinnon closed the door behind her and looked at those two with a lift eyebrow. "What the hell you two think you're doing?" She asked watching the redhead lift her pants. "I told you, James that you're gonna get fired if you don't behave, and you," she pointed at Lily. "He's your boss! The last thing you should be doing right now is having sex on his table."

"Mar, you can yell at me at home, ok?" James said. "Can you please leave me and Evans alone for a while? I promise we're not gonna do anything sexual."

After a long look, she left them alone.

James looked at Lily, who was sitting in his chair. Before he could say anything, she stood up.

"So. I think you're hot." She said repeating the line he gave her on the bar they met."

James smiled. "I think so too. But what are you gonna do about it?"

Lily walked towards the door and opened up. Before she leaves, she looked at him again.

"Me? I'm going home to get into my new lingerie. If you want to join me, my address is in your desk"

James went over his desk and find a note folded. He picked up and opened.

**Godric's Hollow, 07. Make sure Officer McKinnon doesn't show up and you'll definitely get something special.**


End file.
